


The Stars are Calling you Home

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: Louis and Harry have a conversation under the stars.





	

The night sky always seemed to completely and utterly captivate Louis. The way he sat, contently under the silky silver rays of the everlasting moon took Harry's breath away.

It was like staring at a painting for the first time or watching a fire burn before your eyes. There was passion but a center of calm that showed the world around them that for a moment, just for a single moment, everything was okay.

“The stars, they're rather beautiful tonight don't you think?”

Louis was he studying towards the stars as Harry pulled up grass, blindly between his knuckles desperately trying to peel his eyes off of Louis for a second the just see what he was seeing.

“Incredible.”

Louis side eyes him and chuckled to himself. His nose and cheeks were lined pink from a mixture of embarrassment and chill.

“You're not even looking, darling.”

He added the last part with a higher pitch of voice, making it known that he wanted Harry to just look at the stars with him.

“You see me all the time Harry, look at the stars.”

Harry let the grass blades fall from his fingers and he laid down on the soft blanket that smelled a little like Louis and a lot like their dog which wasn't a horrible mix.

Harry pulled Louis down so he was now laying on top of Harry ever so slightly and their hands intertwined in silence, on cue.

“Better?”

Louis snuggled into Harry's side and placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before returning to his stars.

“They make me feel like we will always be okay.”

Harry sighed, watching his breath form rings of bliss before him as they disappeared on their own adventure into the night sky, maybe they would even dance among the stars for eternity and capture this moment, forever.

“We?”

Louis peeled his eyes away from the stars to turn on his side and face Harry, cheeks pink and lips dry and chapped and he never looked better.

"When I'm far away from where you are, it's ok cause we're under the same stars.”

Harry blinked as Louis turned back onto his back and sighed in bliss as Harry sat silently absorbing the words.

“I like that it reminds me that no matter where we travel or how far apart we grow looking up will always feel like being at home.”


End file.
